The Bride
by EmbraceTheFear
Summary: Who do this type of shit to their Best friend? Who hide the fact that he is a demon prince and the fact he need a bride to show his demon father or he won't inhert the throne, and the bride who he need isn't you! What the Fuck! but instead of your idoit of a brother! ANd what kind of grandfad allow this to happen! NO eay i'm letting my brother marry a demon prince! switch-a-roo
1. Chapter 1

**Ch1: prologue**

**_"_**_Grandsons. Meet Antonio; your new friend" The elderly man said to the two twins that held each other hands; one more tightly than the other._

_"Hola amigos!" said the lightly tan boy who extended his hand to be shaken. The boy with the slightly longer chestnut brown hair than the other whom he was holding tightly, try to shake the boy hand but was deny when a sharp pull pulled him back to the clingy boy who wore a frown._

_"But Lovino! He wants to be our friend; I want to be his friend! Why can't I shake his hand! Papa!" cried the boy._

_"No! Felicano, stay away from the Spanish bastard!" reply the boy who was refer to as Lovino. The Spaniard look shock and frown at the insult, the boy simply glare at him and held on to his brother. 'Go away bitch' he mouthed. A deep but loud laughter disturbed their staring contest._

_"Now now. Lovino be nice. Let Feli go, and stop being so possessive." _

_"But papa—no, no! don't take my brother away you bastard!" Lovino said to his grandfather who tore his grip away from his brother. Feli, finally free, escaped to his Spanish friend and hide from his brother's rant. _

_"No! No! No! goddamnit Feli! Feli!"_

"Brother! Brother, wake up!"

"Urge..." Feeling my shoulders shaking I lightly turn to face the smiling annoying face of my brother. Blinking a couple of times, trying to figure out if my mirror image was really standing in front of me or just a dream. His smile grew impossibly larger and I close my eyes and turn away from his bright smile, to be only face with the bright sun. Why the hell my curtains open?

"Brother! Wake up!"

"Feli, how many times did I tell you not to come in my room 'til you get that dumbass face of yours fix." I said, grumpy as usual.

"But lovinoooo! I can't fix my face!" Feli whined. Urgh, God how I hated mornings.

"My point exactly." There was quiet in the room for the moment, only the annoying 'Vee' sound my brother makes. Meaning my idiot of a brother didn't get my 'point' of not coming in my 'til he got his face fix. I slightly chuckle.

"Idiot."

"Vee! You are so mean Lovino! Fine, sleep your life away!" and with that he drew a pillow at my head which I happily snuggle into. Hearing my door slam, I relax into my quilts. Stupid bitch better not broke my door.

This was the everyday norm for me. Woken up by my annoying little brother, argue with him, and make him cry. Getting ready to go back to sleep I heard my door creaked open and my bed shifted. Well I should have known the baby wouldn't leave me alone that easy. Feeling him move closer to me, so close that his breathe was tickling (not that I'm ticklish) the back of my neck. He wraps his arm around me, which seem much heavier than usual, and nuzzle into my hair.

"Felicano, the gay shit, stop." I said as I try to wriggle my way out of his strong hold. Wait, strong? Managing to turn in his grasp I was face with a hard but soft chest and the strong aroma of Churros. Finally letting my eyes open slightly I saw an all plain white button down with a W embroider into the left pocket, allowing my eyes to travel north more, I saw a vast land of tan golden skin. When the hell did Felicano get so tan? And buffed? Finally I was face to face with was definitely not my skinny, small annoying brother. But a muscular tall, but equally annoying Antonio.

"Moring, Lovin'" He leans in to give me a small peck on my forehead; and I- fucking-lost-it. As I do every morning since me and _El bastardo_ became friends.

"ANTINOOO! GET OUT, YOU FAG!"

"Urgh, Lovin' did you have to scream so loud right in my ear?"

"Shut up bastard. You should know not to sneak in my bedroom." He gave me another whine but remain quite as we continue to walk to school together like we always did since we were kid.

"Ve~ Lovino, Antonio been very affection lately, right ?" Felicano said practically skipping near us.

Much to my agony, the bastard has been very affection lately. Every single day it's hugs and kisses, stupid complaints. And even though Antonio had always been this way he seem to be more annoying lately and more distance. (My point proven when I turn to find him at least 10 feet behind us)

"Ay, idiot whatcha doing all the way back there? Don't tell me you finally realize how embarrassing it is to walk with Felicano?" I ignore the gasp and a grunt that I got from my brother, and instead focus my attention to the distance Spaniard. He didn't say anything; he just stood there with his head hung low. Seeing him act like this remain me of the time when one of his many pet turtles ran away and I told him it was because of all those tomatoes he kept feeding it.

However, I didn't really like standing there and looking at this piece of depression shit, so I decided to show him a bit of "compassion".

Walking up to him I grab his wrist and pull him until he was an inch away from my mouth.

"Qualunque cosa ti da fastidio lo stupido. Cosi vieni e sorridere bastardo." Before the idiot can reply with something sappy I drag him along the rest way to school. With an annoying blush on my face that only seems to grow more when he squeeze my hand.

_As the three friends continue their way to school more or less peaceful they were oblivious to the two figures that loom over them from a telephone wire. They was unaware of the darken clouds and the evil present that seems to silent all humming birds._

"Hmm, who are those twos_?" questioned the man with a long blue-ish trench coat, knee high boots, that he wore confidently despite they might make him look a bit girly. His glasses were perch perfectly on the bridge of his nose to properly glare at the babbling trio. His brown chestnut hair was elegantly if not gorgeously flip back and a bit sideways, except for that damn stray curl that refuse to obey. The man that wore a scold and hands on his hips, had a, to be frank, a snobbish aura about him. His head was always held high and he seems to always be looking down at you with an air of supremacy. But to the man he wasn't a bit snobbish, but he just playing the part of a spoil prince of Mariazell*. _

"Them? Vell it seems to me they might be—he pauses to try to contain a sly smirk that threatens to break through—competition. I believe one of them to be his bride. vhat shall you do?" _The blush from irritation didn't go unnoticed by the crunching man who covered his mouth with a leather glove hand to prevent an outburst of laughter. _

_"_What do you mean 'what shall I do?' I am Roderich Of Austria. I won't lose to some imbeciles. Let go." _The man that was crunching could not resist the urge to grin that earn him a hit on his head. _

"Stop grinning you fool and crunch lower so I can get on_." Roderich said trying to get on the much larger man back. He tall man with blond hair crunch lower._

"Really, Commander of the Royal Guards shouldn't be subjected to give you a piggy back ride."_ The man said gripping Roderich thighs so he was properly secure him on his back. _

"Really Ludwig, you don't expect me fly in this pants do you? They might rip!" _Roderich exclaim._

"A course not."_ And with that the man crunch lower to launch himself and to pick up some power to thrust himself up into the sky, earning a scream from Roderich. _

"Huh?"_ Antonio stops his rambling and look up at the sky._

"What is it."_ Lovino question releasing his brother from a choke hold. Antonio didn't said nothing to just continue to stare up at the tiny black dot that flew across the sky. _

_So he is already here. _

"Yo, are you okay?"_ Antonio jump a bit at the sudden closeness of Lovino, but relax when he saw the concern look on his face. _

_Lovino…_

"Yeah! – he checks his watch—we late!"_ Antonio said running off while the two Italians trail behind him._

"Dammit Toni this is all your fault!"

Translation/Meanings:

Qualunque cosa ti dá fastidio lo stupido. Cosi vieni e sorridere bastardo- Whatever bothering you it stupid. So come on and smile bastard.

_Mariazell_*- a city in Austria that represents Roderich's Curl J

So y'all like? Review! Constructed reviews are always welcome, and if you absolute hate it tell me why.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for all the wonderful feedback and advice. And for the people who comment, like favorite, here an informative update! **There will be a quite a few point of view changes, but it will be obvious who's talking and who saying what**. Hope y'all enjoy. Oh and sorry for the grammar issue and I'll definitely look into finding a beta. Now on to the story!

Chapter two: Promise Me **part 1**

"_Mama! I'm so excited! My brides are so much fun!" Cheer a young Spanish boy. His hair was wild tight chocolate curls, his eyes a dark green that rival his mother emerald ring that she wore on her left hand, which she used to slap the boy upside his head with._

"_Don't be greedy. You can only have ONE! Geez, What chu' think the family made out of money?" His mother asked rhetorically. He looks up at his mother's brown eyes and slightly oval face. And smile._

"_SI!" he said cheerfully. His mother sighs and ran her hand through her loose curls. _

"_They are so beautiful, mama! Skin so smooth and hair so lovely." The boy said dreamily._

"_Papa, will definitely approve!" _

_His mother nod knowingly. "It must be hard to choice between the two. What one lack, the other possesses." _

"_Well~ one of them really stood out more than the other, He—"_

"_So, that why I took the liberty in choosing for you." The boy stop his walking to stare dumbfounded at his mother, who continue to walk._

"_Whaa! But It's my choice!" he whined, while running to catch up with his fleeting mother._

"_Now Antonio, you mustn't be so selfish. The sole purpose of you marrying is for the benefit of the kingdom; our legacy. Everything you do should be for the greater good of our clan." She said sternly._

"_But what about love…"_

_His mother burst into a fit of laughter. "Love?! Why, love doesn't exist among aristocrat demons like us. Now come along, let's tell your bloody father about the bride I got for you. He's never going to be able to top this." _

***Ding Dong!* **

Antonio's head sprung up from his desk at the bell ringing for the next period, waking him from his reminisce of dream.

"Finally!" Antonio said stretching his arms above head and letting out a loud yawn.

"Yay! Delicious lunch with Lovino!" As he started to pack up his book (which he never open) and getting about ready to leave, his teacher called out for him.

"Um, Antonio, a word." His teacher said without even looking up from the stack of papers he was reading. Antonio sighs and drags himself over to his teacher desk. _C'mon! I'm gonna be late! My time is already running up!_

"Yes, Mr. Kirkland?"

"Are you aware that you were asleep in my class? Mr. Kirkland asked, resting his chin on top of his intertwine fingers.

_No, I just thought the dream I was having was a movie we was watching, that look strangely like a past event that happen in my life…. Duh! A course I knew I was sleeping! _

"Yes." He answers quickly, not wanting to spend another moment with the British teacher.

"Are you aware that you are failing my class and several others?"

_Oh my goodness! What the hell is with all these questions? What am I taking a test?_

"No." He answers again with urgency.

The Brit stares at Antonio for a while, with a dull uninterested look. Eyeing him up and down, and down and up. Making Antonio squirm a bit from the intensity.

"Antonio, is everything okay?" Antonio jumps back at the personal question. _Wow, I never see Mr. Kirkland sound a bit caring and nice for anyone, except for Mr. Jones._

"Umm—"

"Your grades had always been absolutely terrible. I mean they are just a disgrace—_Okay I take back the nice part, he still an asshole_—but you're were always such a happy failure." He said smiling at the Spaniard.

"Gee, thanks Mr. Kirkland. I feel a thousand times better" Antonio said sarcastically.

"You're quiet welcome chap." _An extreme asshole._

"Well Antonio, I just wanted to tell you if anything going on and I do mean anything, please don't hesitate to contact our counselor." Mr. Kirkland said trying to give off a concern look, but it just came off extremely fake.

"Yeah, sure whatever. Can I go now?" Antonio ask anxiously, nervously looking up at the clock

"Yes you may. But remebe—" He was cut off when his door slam open, revealing an blonde man about 6 feet tall with glasses, holding up plastic bags of food with a big smile on his face.

"Hey Artie! Let's eat lunch together! I'm starving!" The American gym teacher said, carelessly kicking the door close.

"Bloody hell! Can't you knock like a normal person?! And don't kick my door!" yelled at the teacher who just ignores him, which only continues to make the Brit angry. Antonio, using the chance to escape from the classroom, ran out to meet the Italian for the remaining of their lunch period.

"Where the hell is that idiot?" _First, he makes us late for school, now he late for lunch. What the hell, can't he read a clock?_

The Italian lay back against the giant oak tree and bask in the slight breeze and rejoice in the shade the branches provided. The giant oak tree were their hang out, their bed, their meet up spot where they every needed a place to go during school time, it was usually at the oak tree. The tree was far off from the school property, but still in walking range from the school. The tree was surrounded with miles of grass and adjacent to the river. Both boys agreed that it was something unreal about the area. Even though their school was in the busy city of Hetalia, with tall skyscrapers, buildings, and endless people, this place seems untouched. While the area around it continue to grow and become modernize, the oak tree and the grass, and even the water, seem to remain the same. As if it was protected by a barrier.

"Shit, I'm getting tired." Lovino decided to lie fully down onto the grass. It was slightly wet due to the rain storm that happen a few days ago, the mushy dirt made him give a deep groan but he still remain down. Lovino haven't been lying down for more than two minutes before he started to draft away into a deep sleep.

When his breathing began a steady rhythm, a shuffling sound was made and a low click sound

_Already asleep huh? Some demon bride you make._

"_Paging all units, Target 2 is with range. No signs of Alpha Demon Antonio. I am clear to take fire. What are your orders?"_

"Oooi! Lovi' please don't be mad at me! It's entirely that stupid teacher's fault!" Antonio said out loud to no in particular as he furiously sprints across the court yard and gracefully avoiding running over any students. Well, _almost_ avoided all the students.

"Bonjour, Antonio! My dear beloved—Ooohmp!" Antonio, unable to stop his sprint, ran directly into, and on top of, the notorious French playboy, Francis Bonnetfoy.

"What the freak Francis! Can't you see I was running?" Antonio said getting off his friend and helping him up on the way. Francis flamboyantly throws himself into Antonio chest and wraps his slender arms around of Antonio's neck. Turning on his "Sexy French Man Charm" on full blast.

"Why, when I saw a big-strong-Spanish man running in my direction, All sweaty, and out of breath, I-I couldn't help but throw myself into his arms! Oh, just take me Antonio!" Francis squeezes Antonio harder and squirm into him, which Antonio did not bother to fight against. Much to use to the French's man harassment. When Francis was done his daily "love confession" there was a herd of fan girls blushing madly, and snapping picture of the two.

"That was great Francis! It was even better than yesterday's!" One girl exclaim between and a fit of girlish giggles.

Francis took out a rose (from absolutely nowhere) and put it to his nose

"Even though Antonio would never return my love, at least I know you ladies will be loyal to me." He wink at one and toss the rose on the floor, which the herd of girls wrestle for. Antonio flinch at the sight of a bunch of girls fighting over a rose and shook his head sadly.

_No rose is worth fighting for. But if it was a tomato, that's another story._

Antonio quickly looks down at his watch and cuss. Quickly picking up his lunch, he was about to begin his sprint again when a hand caught his wrist.

He looks down and follows the hand up to a playful set of blue eyes, which he growl at.

"I gotta go. Lovino is waiting for me, if I make him wait any—"

"That is exactly who we have to talk about."

Antonio suddenly got very serious, his body visibly tense, and the atmosphere became very heavy. The oxygen one once had in their lungs seem suddenly too little, as the air around them became dense.

"You and the Vargas brothers might all be in danger."

A/N: Thanks for reading! Hope y'all enjoyed reading this as much I enjoyed writing it! Oh you did? Then review! Oh, wait, you didn't? Then Review! I'll try to update quickly. And reply to all reviews in a general way

P.S. Can anyone guess the sniper?


End file.
